Catfalls
by ericandheath
Summary: Okay this is Chapter 3 it should be longer then Chapter 2...
1. Chapter 1

Cat falls Chapter 2 Warrior cats?

tail over us warming us. I Squeaked and Looked at The tail and leaped over it mewing then I heard the cats talk."Oh they are Perfect Blackstripe, They will be Great Warriors when they grow up for Sure" Mable Mewed rubbing her Small head Agisnt the tail. "So Fluffy and Sofffttttt and Waaarrrrrmmmmm!" She said and I just rolled my eyes and Thought in my Head. _Warriors? What does she mean by Warriors and does that mean we'll fight and kill people? or cats in this case… _ I Suddenly Heard a voice in my head and I Shrieked and Mable did Too we Both went Limb but we didn't die we just Passed out. I looked around then me and Mable Heard a Soft voice and a Cat Appeared in front of Us Stars on her Pelt Glimmering in the moonlight and Her eyes Shone as She looked at us then meowed Softly to us. "Hello You are Dipper and Mable right?" Mable looked at her and sat down and I sat down too and nodded then Mewed. "yes im Dipper and that's Mable" The Cat looked at us. "okay you will forgot about you of The White and golden She-cat purred as she looked as us with her Blue eyes and curled her Soft Fluffy Twolegs till you live a life of Warrior cats You will not Remember any of your humen names you will know you're a cat not a Twoleg and you will both do what I say." me and Mable's Eyes widened. Suddenly the Cat steeped Fowerd And Touched Noses with us and we Both fell our whole Body glowing and a Blue flash of light appears and then were back in The den Asleep Still… Mables Pmv she looked around mewing for milk pitfully till a cat came over and nudged me Gently. "Hi little one my Name is Leafpool im the medicine cat here are you ok?" I nodded and mewed for milk pitfully again and layed down next to my Brother trying to get warm. Leafpool Gave one look at me and Meowed Something to my mother and she Got up and padded to me curling her tail over me and my Brother Warming us both and letting us Drink I began Drinking The milk suckling and going Quiet and I looked Over seeing my Brother do the Same thing then Contuined Drinking…. "I don't know what Happened Goldenfrost, I've never seen a kit do that before Whatever Your kits will grow up to be I Say they are Speciel…" "Im their Father and im sure Whatever Happened it Won't happen Again Hopefully it Doesn't " Mother nodded and meowed a thank you to Leafpool and then Leafpool Got up padding Away out of the den into her Den to Sort herbs And Teach Jaypaw how to Learn aobut herbs and Stuff… I Awake to hear Mom calling us names and naming us… "and I will call you Angelkit…. and you Dipkit…. She meowed and flicked her tail smiling down at us. I got up and finally talked like the other cats instead of mewing or meowing again. I love you momma! I digged my small muzzle into your fur while my brother Dipkit, Stood there till Dad Padding over to him and meowed to him…. Meanwhile at Gravityfalls….. Oh Where Is those kids at? Gruncklestan Grunted but shrugged his Shoulders… They will be fine…. He went back to his dileghtful Sleep….


	2. Chapter 2

Cat falls Chapter 2 Warrior cats?

tail over us warming us. I Squeaked and Looked at The tail and leaped over it mewing then I heard the cats talk."Oh they are Perfect Blackstripe, They will be Great Warriors when they grow up for Sure" Mable Mewed rubbing her Small head Agisnt the tail. "So Fluffy and Sofffttttt and Waaarrrrrmmmmm!" She said and I just rolled my eyes and Thought in my Head. _Warriors? What does she mean by Warriors and does that mean we'll fight and kill people? or cats in this case… _ I Suddenly Heard a voice in my head and I Shrieked and Mable did Too we Both went Limb but we didn't die we just Passed out. I looked around then me and Mable Heard a Soft voice and a Cat Appeared in front of Us Stars on her Pelt Glimmering in the moonlight and Her eyes Shone as She looked at us then meowed Softly to us. "Hello You are Dipper and Mable right?" Mable looked at her and sat down and I sat down too and nodded then Mewed. "yes im Dipper and that's Mable" The Cat looked at us. "okay you will forgot about you of The White and golden She-cat purred as she looked as us with her Blue eyes and curled her Soft Fluffy Twolegs till you live a life of Warrior cats You will not Remember any of your humen names you will know you're a cat not a Twoleg and you will both do what I say." me and Mable's Eyes widened. Suddenly the Cat steeped Fowerd And Touched Noses with us and we Both fell our whole Body glowing and a Blue flash of light appears and then were back in The den Asleep Still… Mables Pmv she looked around mewing for milk pitfully till a cat came over and nudged me Gently. "Hi little one my Name is Leafpool im the medicine cat here are you ok?" I nodded and mewed for milk pitfully again and layed down next to my Brother trying to get warm. Leafpool Gave one look at me and Meowed Something to my mother and she Got up and padded to me curling her tail over me and my Brother Warming us both and letting us Drink I began Drinking The milk suckling and going Quiet and I looked Over seeing my Brother do the Same thing then Contuined Drinking…. "I don't know what Happened Goldenfrost, I've never seen a kit do that before Whatever Your kits will grow up to be I Say they are Speciel…" "Im their Father and im sure Whatever Happened it Won't happen Again Hopefully it Doesn't " Mother nodded and meowed a thank you to Leafpool and then Leafpool Got up padding Away out of the den into her Den to Sort herbs And Teach Jaypaw how to Learn aobut herbs and Stuff… I Awake to hear Mom calling us names and naming us… "and I will call you Angelkit…. and you Dipkit…. She meowed and flicked her tail smiling down at us. I got up and finally talked like the other cats instead of mewing or meowing again. I love you momma! I digged my small muzzle into your fur while my brother Dipkit, Stood there till Dad Padding over to him and meowed to him…. Meanwhile at Gravityfalls….. Oh Where Is those kids at? Gruncklestan Grunted but shrugged his Shoulders… They will be fine…. He went back to his dileghtful Sleep….


End file.
